Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170121035935
Apparently Trump supporters don't yet realize how their insurance, even if private, could be partially affected by the ramifications of repealing the ACA. Some don't even yet realize they'll soon have no insurance at all and will be left having to pay out the ass for standard medical assistance because they think Obamacare is a separate entity from the ACA, which they think they are still covered by...despite that Trump wants to repeal it. Some need a transplant and still cast their vote for a man that has repeatedly campaigned for the removal of their insurance. Some cast their vote in hopes that Trump would bring all the jobs, despite that repealing Obamacare means many jobs will actually be lost. The estimation is that 18 million could lose their insurance in a year. Sure, pre-existing conditions are granted partial coverage, but with major caveats. It only applies under a continuous coverage policy; you would have to avoid having any gap in insurance coverage in order to avoid paying more, or worse, being denied all together. As long as you have no gaps, insurers cannot deny coverage. But if, on the other hand, you lose your job or health coverage, you're up shit creek. The only reason this provision is still in effect is because they can only partially repeal the ACA. Of course, the biggest problem is with the elimination of the ACA, so too does it mean the elimination of the minimum standard for all insurance plans: the federal requirement that each plan must include the most essential benefits. Repeal the ACA though, and this standard is now moot. So basically, you're looking at a steep decline in quality. And what IS this replacement plan Trump PROMISES to put into effect simultaneously with the repeal of ACA? Does he even know? It doesn't help that he has oscillated between wanting single payer and non-single payer. He's praised Canadian health care, and then tore it down in a separate interview. Nobody has any idea what it entails, or can even begin to guess seeing as how often Trump changes his mind at the drop of a hat. And people really think this replacement plan will be ready at the same time Obamacare is repealed? Yeah right. I'm worried about the 30 million people that could end up uninsured. The analysts' estimation that 18 million could lose their insurance until a replacement plan is put into effect. How even this replacement plan could still negatively impact people's insurance. He doesn't deserve my benefit of the doubt. Why should I have any faith in this plan when we don't even know what it is? I'm afraid, "my plan is better than Obama's. My plan promises insurance for everybody. My plan is perfect. My plan is fool-proof. And it's coming. It's going to be great" doesn't quite cut it if he's not going to say what it entails and when it will be in effect. Especially in light of him, you know, removing people from the insurance they already have and rely on. I mean, good lord, he just ordered for the insurance of 20 million people to be repealed on the day of his inauguration. He's been president for a day - a day - and he's already uprooted millions of lives. Sure, it's not immediate. It has to go through congress, but he just set into motion the removal of millions of people's health insurance without an approved replacement plan for them At this point, it wouldn't surprise me if its Obamacare renamed Trumpcare. It's not like people would know the difference. After all, they think ACA and Obamacare are two different things.